In the related art, an image forming apparatus including an authentication unit of authenticating an IC card in a non-contact manner is known. The image forming apparatus performs user authentication at a time at which a user with the IC card enters a range that can be authenticated, and when a print job associated with acquired user information is stored in a storage unit, heating of a fixing unit starts immediately such that a standby time of a user is reduced.